1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear, and more particularly to a shoe which is adapted to hold a replaceable cartridge in the heel thereof. The cartridge may contain any one of a number of different ingredients (deodorants, fungicides, etc.), with the cartridge chamber communicating with the upper surface of the shoe sole and insole. The natural alternating compressive pumping action of the heel during walking, running, and similar activities, causes the cartridge ingredients to be forced throughout the shoe to deodorize or otherwise beneficially affect the shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that certain odor producing bacteria perform most efficiently in conditions of relatively high moisture and warmth, conditions generally found in the average shoe while it is being worn. Other clothing generally "breathes" better than does footwear, resulting in better circulation to reduce the ambient moisture, and also gradually dissipating any resulting odor which may be produced by such bacteria, to an unnoticeable degree. However, foot and shoe odors are considered to be a nagging problem to most persons, particularly as the importance of personal hygiene has been recognized over the years.
Accordingly, various products and methods have been developed to fight such problems, such as shoe inserts, foot and shoe sprays, etc. While these products do assist in fighting the problem to a certain degree, they are not well adapted to provide a continuing solution. Foot and shoe sprays are stopgap measures which generally do not last for the entire time during which the shoes are being worn, and are generally too strong during the first part of the period of application and weaken to the point of ineffectiveness by the time the shoes are removed. Treated insoles are costly, as they are not particularly adapted for the carriage of deodorants, fungicides, etc., but rather are primarily adapted for comfort. The addition of the appropriate chemicals to a removable insole, adds further to the cost of such insoles, and moreover they must be replaced in their entirety each time a new treatment for the shoe is desired.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,781 issued on Sep. 8, 1959 to Frank Rando describes Shoe Insoles having a semicircular arch support secured beneath the insole. The insoles are perforated for circulation, but no means of introducing a deodorant or other substance through the insole is disclosed, which feature is provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,371 issued on Dec. 20, 1977 to Vijay Batra describes an Air-Flow Shoe, having a plurality of passages through the outer sole, a filler within the shoe, and an insole overlying the filler. The shoe promotes air circulation to the sole of the foot, but no means is provided for the introduction of deodorant or other substance into the shoe. Moreover, the Batra shoe sole is not waterproof, as is the present shoe sole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,555 issued on Sep. 20, 1988 to Kazuo Ohashi describes a Waterproof Boot Having Ventilation Means, comprising a ski boot having a plurality of air passages in the instep and/or sole areas of the boot. The air passages include a waterproof, but air permeable, disc of porous synthetic fabric material. As in the Batra shoe discussed above, Ohashi provides for air flow into the shoe or boot interior by direct passages through the sole or side of the footwear, unlike the present shoe. Moreover, Ohashi fails to provide any means for introducing any deodorant or other chemical substance into the interior of the boot while it is being worn, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,068 issued on Jul. 30, 1991 to Franco A. Biasi describes a Shoe And Removable Shoe Insole System, with a lower sheet having a plurality of short compressible columns overlaid with a perforated upper insole. Air is able to circulate between the two sheets and to enter the shoe through the perforated upper insole. One way vents are provided on each side of the shoe near the heel, but Biasi describes his vents as being closed when the heel is compressed and open when weight is removed from the heel (column 6, lines 33-44) to cause flow from the sole when the heel is lifted, rather than forcing material through the sole when pressure is applied to the heel, as in the present shoe. Biasi also provides for the surfaces between the insole sheets to be coated with a deodorant, etc.; but, the relatively costly insole assembly must be discarded when the material is dissipated, unlike the present shoe with its easily replaceable and inexpensive cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,169 issued on Nov. 16, 1993 to John H. Williford describes a System And Method For Deodorant Delivery In Footwear. The device comprises a resilient insole sheet having a plurality of small passages therethrough, each filled with an antimicrobial agent or the like. The bottom of the insole sheet is sealed with an impervious sheet of material, while the top of the insole sheet is covered with a porous layer. The insole sheet is alternatingly compressed as the wearer of the shoe and insole walks, thereby causing the passages to discharge quantities of the chemicals therein through the upper porous sheet and into the shoe. No horizontal air passages through the insole are disclosed, nor is any means provided for replenishing the chemicals using a single cartridge supply or the like. The Williford insole must be discarded when the chemical supply is dissipated, rather than merely replacing a cartridge, as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,788 issued on Nov. 29, 1994 to Shi-Hiu Chen describes a Shoe With A Built-In Cooling Apparatus, having a compartmented sole with a piezoelectric generator in the heel portion which provides electrical power for a solid state cooling device near the toe portion. Passages are provided in the sides of the heel and toe portions for the dissipation of warm air produced by the electronic devices, but these passages also communicate with the remaining space within the sole, so it would appear that both warm and cool air would mix within the sole. In any event, Chen fails to provide any means of introducing any antimicrobial substance into the shoe, as provided by the present invention.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,626 issued on Dec. 26, 1995 to Joong T. Kwon describes a Multifunctional Shoe, comprising a multiple chambered heel portion with central and toroidal outer air chambers. The normally closed toroidal outer chamber may be pressurized as desired using a small hand-operated pump, as is known in other types of athletic shoes having similar features. No air circulation is provided through the outer chamber. The central chamber communicates with a passage from the toe portion of the upper sole, which includes a one way valve allowing air only into the chamber. Air exits the central chamber through an exhaust port in the side of the heel. Walking or other ambulatory activity by the wearer results in the alternate pumping compression of the central portion, to cause air to be drawn from the toe portion of the shoe interior and to exhaust through the side port in the heel, opposite the action of the present shoe, wherein material from the cartridge is forced upwardly and forwardly through the sole passages and into the shoe interior. In any event, Kwon does not disclose any means for introducing any chemical agent into his shoe, as provided by the present invention. Any chemical provided in the Kwon shoe would be discharged from the outlet in the heel, rather than being introduced into the shoe interior, as in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.